pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sumner Lincoln Fairfield
Sumner Lincoln Fairfield (June 25, 1803 - March 6, 1844) was an American poet. Life Fairfield was born in Warwick, Massachusetts to Lucy (Lincoln) and Dr. Abner Fairfield. From 1818 to 1820, he studied at Brown University, but he was compelled to leave after 2 years. He taught school in Georgia and South Carolina. In December 1825 he spent 4 months in England; when he returned he married Jane Frazee on September 20, 1826. Sumner had a very sensitive and melancholy personality and according to his wife Jane, "His nature was haughty, unbending, and reserved; he could not brook personal or newspaper attacks. I have seen him writhe under mental pain even upon a criticism of a poem." Fairfield, p. 54 Publications Poetry * The Battle of Borodino, with other poems. Savannah, GA: privately published, printed by Henry G. Russell, 1821. * The Siege of Constantinople: A poem. Charleston, SC: W. Riley, 1822. * Memoirs of the Life of Mrs. Lucy Fairfield. 1823 * Poems. New York: E. Bliss & E. White / Collins & W.J. Collins & Hannay / F. & R. Lockwood / J.V. Seaman, 1823. * Lays of Melpomene. Portland, ME: printed by Todd & Smith, 1824. * Mina: A dramatic sketch; with other poems. Baltimore, MD: Joseph Robinson, 1825. * The Passage of the Sea: A poem; with other pieces. New York: 1826. *''The Cities of the Plain: A Scripture poem''. Boston: Green, 1827. *''The Cities of the Plain, with other poems''. Philadelphia: W. Simpson, 1828. * The Heir of the World, and lesser poems. Philadelphia: James Maxwell, 1829. * Abaddon, the Spirit of Destruction; and other poems. New York: Sleight & Robinsson, 1830. * The Last Night of Pompeii: A poem; and lays and legends. New York: Elliott & Palmer, 1832. *''The Poetical Works. Philadelphia: Gihon, Fairchild, 1842. *Jane Frazee Fairfield, ''The Autobiography of Jane Fairfield: Embracing a few select poems by Sumner Lincoln Fairfield. Boston: Bazin & Ellsworth, 1860. Novel * The Sisters of St. Clara: A Portuguese tale. Portland, ME: printed by Todd & Smith, 1825. Non-fiction *''An Address: Delivered before the Young Men's Missionary Society of Savannah''. Charleston, SC: C.C. Sebring, 1822. Collected editions *''The Poems and Prose Writings''. (2 volumes), Philadelphia: 1841. Volume I Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Sumner Lincoln Fairfield, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 15, 2016. See also *List of U.S. poets References *Fairfield, Jane Frazee, and Sumner Lincoln Fairfield. googlebooks.com The Autobiography of Jane Fairfield: Embracing a few select poems by Sumner Lincoln Fairfield. Boston: Bazin and Ellsworth, 1860. Google Books, Web, Dec. 29, 2008 * "Fairfield, Sumner Lincoln" American Authors 1600-1900, H.W. Wilson, 1938. * Hughes, Thomas Patrick, & Frank Munsell. American Ancestry: Giving name and descent, in the male line, of Americans whose ancestors settled in the United States previous to the Declaration of Independence, A.D. 1776, pp. 69–70. Albany, NY: Munsell, 1887. Google Books, Web, Dec. 29, 2008. Notes External links ;Poems *Sumner Lincoln Fairfield (1803-1844) info & 13 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 ;About * The Life of Sumner Lincoln Fairfield by Jane Frazee Fairfield Category:19th-century American poets Category:American male poets Category:1803 births Category:1844 deaths Category:19th-century male writers Category:19th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets